A Family
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Nico gets sad when he see's all his friends have started to have children except him. Of course Will knows just what to do to make Nico happy again. Slash, Solangelo, Will x Nico.


Percy was pacing frantically in the waiting room of the infirmary. The screaming had died down five minutes ago but no one had came out of the private room yet.

Annabeth had gone into labor almost six hours ago. She and Percy had immediately banged on the Hades cabin's door and demanded that Nico's pillow was to deliver the baby. Nico was much against the idea because his pillow was warm.

Unfortunately the pillow had told the Jackson's ahead of time that he would be deliver the baby because he was a nice guy.

Anyways, six hours of painful screaming, kicking people out of rooms, and five minutes of silence later Will Solace, AKA Nico's pillow, exited the room, exhausted and a bit shocked looking. He was holding a little white bundle in his arms. Nico caught the sight of dark hair.

"Percy? Would you like to meet your daughter?" Will asked.

Percy stared at the bundle numbly. Slowly he made his way to the blond and stared in awe at the baby.

Will gently placed the little girl in Percy's arms and guided him to the room Annabeth was in.

"Never again," Will grumbled to Nico.

Nico just smiled at that and caught Will before he could faceplant on the floor. "You said that after Coach Hedges son was born and yet you still delivered Piper and Jason's daughter and Percy and Annabeth's daughter."

"We should get a midwife," Will decided.

"I don't know. You make a pretty kick ass midwife."

"I don't think I could ever look at a vagina again." Will mumbled numbly.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to," Nico chuckled.

Will perked up a bit, "I'm starving, do you want to head out for lunch?"

"Sure."

Will snuck his hand into Nico's and the couple walked towards the pavilion.

Nico looked away awkwardly. He always got flustered when Will was so open about their relationship. His eyes caught sight of a little boy licking an ice cream cone on a bench. Next to him was a little girl picking flowers and handing them to her mother.

A young couple by the fountain was standing a little one year old boy up so he could watch the water and wave at the nymphs.

Grover and Juniper's beautiful little girl was chasing around a couple other tree nymphs and bushes. What was her name again? Lily.

Nico sighed sadly and turned to Will. The boy was frowning at him. He stopped and faced towards the smaller boy.

"What's wrong? You sighed all sad like."

Nico bit his lip, hesitating.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought… I mean would you ever consider, I don't know, raising a child?" Nico started. "Have you ever wanted a family? Children of your own?"

When Will didn't say anything Nico looked up.

Will was looking at the ground, deep in thought. "I thought about it, before I knew I was gay. But it's okay, I don't need kids as long as I have you. You're all the family I need."

Nico frowned at that. "I guess I worded that badly. It's just all my friends have kids. Piper and Jason have a daughter and Percy and Annabeth now have a daughter. Leo and Calypso are expecting and Hazel and Frank are expecting too and I don't know. I just feel…" he stopped because he didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Nico?"

Nico looked away, "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Will grabbed Nico's wrist to prevent the boy from running off.

"Nico, if you want to talk about kids then we should talk about them." Will said.

Nico looked down at his feet and frowned.

"Listen, I know what you're going through. I went through it too a couple years ago when Lou Ellen and Nyssa and all of my friends started their own families. It was hard seeing them so happy when I knew I could never have that."

Nico met Will's eyes and sighed. "Will."

"Nico, we don't need kids to be happy. We're in our twenties. We're young. We can do anything, go anywhere. We could go to France or Japan. With kids we could never do that."

Nico pulled away, "you don't get it, do you? I don't care. I want a family. I want kids. I see other people with kids and I can't help but want a family of my own. And if you don't want that I think we should break up now before-."

"Before what Nico? I already love you more than life itself."

"Will," Nico looked away so Will wouldn't see the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"Nico, I never said I didn't want a family."

Nico looked back up at that.

"Nico, I just want to make you happy. If kids will make you happy then lets adopt a kid."

"Will I don't want you to give up your happiness and freedom. I don't want to force you to do something that will make you unhappy." Nico said.

"Nico. The only thing that will make me unhappy is if you are unhappy."

Nico scowled at that, "you're so sappy."

Will chuckled, "so?"

Nico wrapped his arms around Will's waist. He pressed his cheek against the blond's chest and listened to the slow, steady heartbeat. Will gently rubbed Nico's back and pressed his lips against Nico's soft hair.

"I love you," Nico whispered.

Will smiled at that. He leaned back so he could wipe away a tear from Nico's pale face.

"I love you too."

xXxXx

"Are we really going to do this?"

Will tightened his grip on Nico's hand and offered him a reassuring smile.

Nico looked at the cute little building in front of them. They had traveled to New Rome and were standing in front of an orphanage. It was sad to see how many kids lost their parents in the past war or were abandoned by their mortal parents.

A couple of eight year olds were sword fighting in the front while their friend cheered them on. The swords were fake but even Nico could see the potential in them.

"You're very good," Will smiled at the kids. He kneeled down at them and held out his hand.

The kids froze and looked at Will shyly. Cautiously they reached out their hands and took turns shaking his hand.

"My name is Will and that is my boyfriend Nico."

"I'm Kirri and this is my bestest friend Mary," the little boy said motioning to the cute eight year old girl he was sparring with.

"Hello Kirri, hello Mary. Would one of you guys like to introduce me to whoever's in charge?"

"Are you going to adopt one of us?" Kirri asked.

"We were planning on it."

Kirri grinned at that. He ran off towards the house and came out with a short woman.

The woman blushed when she came across Will. "oh, hello there."

Nico frowned at the way she was looking at his boyfriend. He decided to intervene. "Hello, I'm Nico and this is my boyfriend Will. We are interested in adopting."

Disappointment that flashed in her eyes. She turned to Nico and frowned. "I see. Any age group in particular? Boy or girl?"

Nico exchanged glances with Will. Will nodded, "We actually called ahead. We're supposed to meet Jeremy and Micah."

"No problem," the woman smiled at Will. She turned to Nico, "why don't you go into that room with the kids while I have a little talk with Will."

Will uncomfortably pulled away from her, "Listen, I'm sure you're a nice girl and everything but I am gay."

The woman didn't seem to comprehend anything he was saying.

"Sorry. I got distracted by your eyes. They're so beautiful and blue."

Nico growled at that. He grabbed Will and pulled the boy into a room with a bunch of babies and toddlers in it. A pretty blonde girl was in the room bouncing a baby on her knee.

"Hello there," she greeted them. She stood up and sighed, "you must be Will and Nico. My mom told me you were coming. Anyways, this is Micah," she said as she plopped a baby in Nico's arms. "He is six months old." He had blond hair and tan skin. His eyes were big and gray. "He's a son of Athena."

Nico bounced the cute little boy a couple of times. The boy giggled and waved a hand.

The girl picked up a different little boy and put him in Will's arms. "This is Jeremy. He is five months. Son of a daughter of Hermes and a son of Mars."

"Hello Jeremy," Will cooed at the baby. Jeremy gurgled and giggled at Will.

Nico couldn't help but smile at how awkward Will looked with a baby. It was adorable.

"So do we have to fill anything else out or can we just take them?" Nico asked.

"You have to fill out a little more. Don't worry, I can send everything else to you later. Just drop by here tomorrow and finish it off."

Nico smiled and thanked the girl. He took Will's free hand and they walked to the cabin Will and Nico brought earlier. They were staying in New Rome for the time being. Camp Half blood was more for teens who were trying to find themselves and who craved constant excitement. New Rome was more for raising kids with strong morals. Also the Roman camp had better defense.

"Home sweet home," Nico said.

Will smiled at him. He stepped up to Nico and kissed the boy on his lips.

Nico smiled and looked down at the two precious bundles they were now responsible for.

And for once in Nico's life he felt completely content with his life.

"We should get married," Nico blurted out before he could stop it.

Will just smiled at him and laughed, "then lets get married."

"You know. I think there's an order in all of this. We're supposed to adopt after we get married."

"Thanks no fun."

Nico laughed at that.

"I love you." Nico said.

"Mm, yeah, I'm pretty amazing, aren't I?"

"Will!"

Will kissed Nico's lips again. "I love you too."

"Let's put them down for a nap. Then we can have some fun," Nico said.

"Okay. One question though. How do you put a baby to sleep?"

xXxXx

Review for ice cream and kisses

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
